The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of SALVIA, commonly known as sage, and grown as an ornamental perennial plant for garden and landscape. The new cultivar from the family Labiatae is known botanically as SALVIA×hybrida and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘WENDY'S WISH’.
‘WENDY'S WISH’ was discovered by the inventor in 2005 as a chance seedling in a cultivated area of the inventor's Salvia enthusiast's garden. The inventor selected ‘WENDY'S WISH’ from amongst a grouping of Salvia buchananii and Salvia chiapensis ‘Purple Majesty’. Selection was based on the criteria of red-bronze calyx color and dense plant habit as the unique traits that distinguish the new cultivar from the parents. As a genus Salvia is commonly known to be insect and hummingbird pollinated. ‘WENDY'S WISH’ resulted from the uncontrolled open cross-pollination of the parents, an individual Salvia buchananii (species, unpatented), and an individual Salvia chiapensis ‘Purple Majesty’ (unpatented). Specific male and female parentage is unknown to the inventor.
The distinguishing characteristics of ‘WENDY'S WISH’ are red-bronze calyx color, bright pink flower color, strong rigid stems, and medium to dense plant density. The closest comparison plant is Salvia buchananii, which exhibits green calyx color and sparse plant density. ‘WENDY'S WISH’ is distinguishable from the comparison plant by calyx color and plant density. ‘WENDY'S WISH’ is distinguishable from the parent Salvia ‘Purple Majesty’ by flower color.
‘WENDY'S WISH’ exhibits compact slightly spreading habit, medium to high density, mounding form, medium to dark green leaves, strong rigid purple stems, and from late spring to late summer, a profuse display of bright pink tubular flowers with prominent red-bronze calyces. Flower parts are sweet citrus scented. Mature dimensions of ‘WENDY'S WISH’ are 80 cm. in height and 80 cm. in width. Cultural requirements include full sun to partial shade, well-draining soil, and minimal water. ‘WENDY'S WISH’ is hardy to USDA Zone 9.
‘WENDY'S WISH’ was first asexually propagated by the inventor in 2005 in Rosebud, Victoria, Australia. Asexual propagation was accomplished using softwood tip cuttings. Since that time under careful observation, the distinguishing characteristics of ‘WENDY'S WISH’ have been determined stable and uniform, and reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.